The Frog and the Broken Twin
by Berufura
Summary: Fran is Belphegor's loyal junior, but someday, something is wrong that made Bel angry to his only junior. What makes Bel angry? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FROG AND THE BROKEN TWIN**

**This is my very first fanfic I have ever made! Hope you like it ;)**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a prince named Belphegor. The prince has a twin brother named Rasiel. They often fight amongst themselves. One day, Belphegor didn't go home since he met Fran. Fran is his junior, very loyal junior (by force). He always wears a weird frog hat (by force).

* * *

_Ten years later.._

"Fran, go buy me some juice" said Bel.

"You have your own legs don't you, senpai? I'm too lazy to stand up." said Fran with a monotone voice.

With a rage flaming in his blood, Bel stabbed Fran with his knives, "go now." he said.

"You always use your knives to speak, that's unfair senpai".

"Great critics. I'll use boss' flame pistols next time"

"Okay, I'll pass"

"Good, now you know what to do, _froggy._ Ushishishi..."

Finally, Fran gave up and went to mini market. On the way to the mini market, Fran met a man that similar with Belphegor. Fran thought he's Belphegor and tailed him. But he ended up missing him. When he looked at his surrounding, he doesn't know what to do, and where to go back. Suddenly that man poked him.

"What are you doing, Frog kid? Tailing me? Ushesheshe." The Belphegor-look-alike-man made Fran surprised. Fran immediately answer his question.

"No, I'm searching for my precious coin. It dropped when I was walking to the mini market. But when I looked for it, I'm surprised that you were passing by me." Fran mixed his lie with a little bit truth, with a monotone voice.

"So, what's wrong if I was passing by?" that man was really curious with Fran's intention.

"You really looked like my senpai." he said with a monotone voice. "I'm glad that you aren't senpai." As Fran made an illusion of a coin and pretended that he have found the coin, that man couldn't close his mouth.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you looked like my senpai. I thought he was going to a salon and do his hair to make it straight. He got his bangs closing his eyes, too, just like you."

"Really?"

Rasiel starts to think about his twin brother, Belphegor. 'Maybe he is _him_'.

"Okay then, I accept your excuse." said Rasiel to the frog-hooded boy.

"Oh, If I might to know, what's your name? And if you ask me, my name is Fran,"

"My name's Rasiel. Fran, huh? I'd rather to call you froggy. Ushesheshe.." Rasiel shows his big grin.

* * *

_Ding dong,_ the bell ringing at the fancy Varia Mansion. A crack sound came from one of the million doors inside.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran looked around and try to find his senpai. He came in but Bel looked very disappointed.

"What takes you so long froggy? The prince is already in a very-dehydrated state"

"Ah, I lost my coin and ended up meeting a weird guy. I thought he was you. But he has a straight tidy hair, not like you senpai. He said som–..."

"Stop it froggy, don't you hear me? I'm very thirsty. Give me the juice"

"You need to pay it first, senpai. Plus, the transport fee."

"Okay, okay, now give me". Fran at last give him the juice. "Now you said it, who is he? I think I know him."

Fran turn his hand into please-pay-the-fee hand. In an instant, Belphegor stabbed the frog-hat man with his usual big grin while the frog-hat man showed his straight face in pain.

"That's your fee, Froggy, Ushishishi. Now, tell me, who is he?" Fran pulled out all the knives that Belphegor just thrown to him.

"Why Bel-senpai always give me these unstylish knives to pay all transactions?" after Fran said it in monotone, more knives flew and stabbed Fran. "His name is Rasiel. Do you know him senpai?" said Fran in monotone.

'_Rasiel?_' Belphegor stayed in silence.

"Nee, Bel-senpai? Don't just standing there without expression. You might get _possessed_ by something, you know."

"Shut your mouth froggy, the prince needs some time to think."

"So, you _do_ know him, uh?"

"I said shut up."

Bel left his room and his kouhai alone. The frog-hat man is a little bit surprised by his senpai's behavior. But of course, Fran didn't show his expression. More or less, his lips are making a 180 degrees angle.

* * *

_Piiip Piiip,_ Rasiel phone is ringing and he answered it right after the third ring.

"Rasiel's here. Uh? Right now? But I can't. How about tonight at 7PM? Okay then."

* * *

Bel seems frustrated. He drank a bottle of wine. Fran sees Bel like that and trying to stop him.

"Bel-senpai, I know you're frustrated"

"Don't just read my mind, Froggy"

"I didn't read your mind, it's wasting my time. I can see it clearly on your face. Just don–"

Bel stood up and pull Fran's collar, he threatened Fran, unconsciously.

"Get the hell away from me. Don't just croaking here beside me, you damn frog! You brought me into this confusing conflict and you acted like you're innocent". Bel's hand flying onto Fran's soft cheek and ended up slapped him.

Fran didn't say anything. And he feels numb on the cheek. He fell off to the ground touching his cheek, almost shed a tear.

* * *

Finally, bel got sobered. Bel remembers everything and feels guilty, so he went to Fran's room. When he got there, He saw Fran was sitting on the edge of his bed. Fran tried to hide his face with looking to the sky through the window while crying silently.

"Fran, are you crying?"

"No." said Fran with monotone voice while holding his tears.

"You can't lie to the prince"

"Then you should have known whether I'm crying or not"

"You **are **crying" Bel stated firmly.

"It's up to you, I'm not crying." he said in monotone voice. He couldn't hold his tears and let it flowed silently.

"I wonder if it's because of the prince."

"..." The frog-hat man is still hiding his face.

"Fine then, I think I need to leave you alone."

Bel left Fran's room and murmured, "That frog, he can't lie even though he's an illusionist."

* * *

A man ran away at the hallway to see Squalo at his room. He brought a good news with him.

"Captain! He's already arrived. He's waiting at the living room right now."

"VOIII! Serve him some tea and snack while I'm going to call the Boss! Don't let him get bored and leave!"

"Roger that, Captain!" The man ran off again afterwards.

"Nee, Squalo, who's coming?" ask Bel while he eats some pocky and sitting on his royal chair.

"I don't really know, but I think he's important enough for Xanxus!"

"Can the prince join the conversation? I want to know what kind of man that he is."

"VOIII! You're not a prince! And yeah, Fran should come too!"

"Okay" said Bel with his smexy voice.

* * *

_Knock Knock,_ Bel knocking on Fran's door but nothing happened. He doesn't want to open the door because he still feels guilty.

"Fran, you're invited by Squalo to the living room. We have a guest."

Silence is all he can hear.

'_It's not like you're getting away from this mansion do you?_' Bel taught to himself.

Inside the room, Fran heard clearly what his senpai's talking about. He don't want to be this gloomy after all, so he get changed and going to the living room. Fortunately, his eyes aren't swollen.

* * *

Fran came to the living room before Bel does. He sees Rasiel talking to Xanxus and he barely called, "Rasiel?"

Rasiel stopped talking and start looking to the frog-hat man. "Hey froggy, you're the one from before, umm.. Fran?"

"How..?"

"Your boss called me to do a mission out there."

"Rasiel, you said?" Bel suddenly came.

"So, this is the special guest we have? You're supposed to be dead, Rasiel. I thought I killed you."

Fran seems confused about how can this be happened. He was right when he thinks there is _something_ wrong with his senpai.

"Are you surprised? I'm not dead because I'm born to be the king! Shesheshe!"

"The hell with this bullshit. You aren't supposed to be here."

"VOII! Cut this out!" Said Squalo to stop them before they ruin Xanxus' mood.

"Hmph!" Bel went to his room angrily.

Fran chased his senpai. He didn't know the man that he just met is Bel's twin brother. He opened Bel's door without knocking.

"Bel-sen–" a hundred knives came from Bel's hand towards Fran.

_**To be continued…**_

**How is it? Is it good? Or is it bad? I know I'm suck at grammar. I need critics and suggestions, so, please review! I'll be glad if you do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FROG AND THE BROKEN TWIN**

**I'm back with the new chapter! Enjoy ;)**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 2**

A hundred knives came from Bel's hand towards Fran. Fran got stabbed by one of those knives. Bel thought he was kidding, but...

"Bel-senpai, it hurts." He said in monotone voice, but it sounds like he really is in pain.

"I know it doesn't hurt, froggy. I even missed it on purpose."

"B-but senpai, i-it really hurts." he said. His hands were shaking and his breath was panting. Fresh blood coming through his black shirt.

"N-nee, froggy. Are you alright?" Bel started to panic.

"I-i-itai..." Fran's voice was shaking but monotone. (a/n: I don't even know how can Fran said itai in monotone voice while shaking)

"Hey, Fran! Are you okay! I'll call the gaylord! Just hang in there!" Bel really panicked. But then, the knife that stabbed Fran disappeared. "Wh-what?"

"Got you, Bel-senpai." he said in monotone voice.

"Crap. I knew it from the start. You're playing dirty, froggy." Bel made his veins into L-shaped angles.

"Sorry senpai, but I think this is the only way to make you see me."

"Che. I don't like being cheated like that. Don't you ever do that again."

"But I can't make it as a promise." Fran raised his right hand.

"And why is that?" Bel raised his eyebrow behind his bangs.

"Because I don't want Bel-senpai to ignore me."

Bel stayed in silence, closing his separated lips.

"Well, Bel-senpai, are you angry because I met Rasiel?" he said it in monotone.

"If I am?" He asked back angrily while sitting on his royal chair.

"Just asking." Fran's frog hoodie turned down.

"Bel-chaaan~ Can I come in?" Lussuria's voice coming from the outside while he knocking on the door.

"No!" A single word from Bel's mouth answered Lussuria.

"But I need to give you the dinner~"

"I'm not hungry!" Said Bel selfishly.

"Oh my, you should eat. A mission's coming soon, deary~"

Bel opened his door. "What mission?"

"Ara~ Boss said we will go to Italy to attend a mission. I don't exactly know what mission it is."

_Bang! _Bel closed his door strongly.

"Listen, Fran, I'm gonna tell you everything once we come back from the mission. If we still alive, that is."

"Huh? Why don't you tell me now? You're making me curious." Said Fran with his innocent straight face.

"I think it will be useless if I come back dead."

"You're strong. Varia is strong. You won't die, Bel-senpai."

"We don't know how deadly the mission is, do we? Since Xanxus is fearless and tough."

"So you have fears too, senpai?"

"I do." Bel said it bluntly. "It's not the mission I feared. Not even death."

"So?"

"Secret. Heh." Bel smirked. It's been a long time since he showed up his teeth.

"Ah. You're no fun, Bel-senpai." Fran pouted.

* * *

Morning's coming. The birds are tweeting. The sound of the water fountain makes the day more perfect.

"Oaaaahhhmm..." Bel yawned. "Hmm, this is the smell of toast." Bel's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry."

Bel walked into the kitchen. Seeing Lussuria making all the breakfast is not a really nice view of the perfect morning.

"Here's yours, Bel." Lussuria acted like a mother.

Bel ate all the toast he have and go back to his room to take a shower. But when he came back, he saw Fran sitting on his royal chair.

"Ohayou, senpai." Said Fran while yawning.

"You dumb frog, who said you can sit there?"

"You're breaking the mood of this perfect morning, Bel-senpai."

"Tch.. You're the one who broke the mood!"

"Okay, whatever. Ah, I just remembered what is the purpose I came here for. Levi said Xanxus called you."

"Is that all? Now get out from my room!" Bel pointed at the door for Fran.

* * *

_20 minutes after Bel came into Xanxus' room.._

'_Join forces__ with Rasiel? Oh I'm so gonna crush him in the middle of the mission._' Tought Bel.

* * *

At the garden, Fran made some illusions of 'Bel' for his target practice. He also used his box weapon that looks like Bel. His skill increased day after day.

"The last one." He made an illusion as the finishing blow. "Hiyaah!" And he got the last 'Bel' illusion defeated.

"Haha.. I'm the top magician, I can defeat a hundred Bel-senpai by myself." Said Fran with his monotonous voice.

"Did you say, you can defeat me, huh?" Bel came out of the blue.

"Bel-senpai, since when are you standing there?" Ask Fran. Actually, Fran already felt the presence of his senpai 5 minutes before he made the finishing blow.

"No. Like hell I would stand here just to see you killing the fake me. I was just passing by." Bel lied to Fran.

"Aren't you fake in the first place? Calling yourself a prince.." Fran said innocently.

"You bastard. I _am_ born as a prince." Said Bel firmly.

"Oh, really? I thought it's just a game that you played with your twin in your childhood." Fran made a straight face again.

"Hell no. I'm not a little girl who likes to pretend as a princess."

"I wonder what kind of game that princes would like to play in their childhood."

"Hm, throwing knives it is. Ushishishi.." Bel showed his big grin again.

"Children shouldn't do that at home." Fran talked to _you_.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"No one." Fran waved his hand.

* * *

All members of Varia family and Rasiel gathered in and getting into the private plane. There are only six lines for double seats. Fran who came late didn't get a seat, since each of the 6 other men sit on the double seat alone.

"Bel-senpai, can I sit here?" Fran pointed at the seat beside Bel.

"No. The prince needs two seats since these seats are not as royal as my chair." Belphegor grinned.

"Hmm.. Then, Siel-senpai, can I sit beside you?" Ask Fran to Rasiel.

"Sure thing." Siel's giving sign for Fran to sit beside him.

Bel's grin fades away. '_Tch, the war between me and you has begin, Rasiel._' Taught Bel to himself.

_**To be continued…**_

**How is it? Is it getting better? Or is it getting worse? I know I'm suck at grammar, sorry. I need critics and suggestions, so, please review! I'll be glad if you do ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FROG AND THE BROKEN TWIN  
**

**Here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 3**

At their mansion in Italy, all of the Varia members have their own business. Xanxus slept with his murderous aura because he had a jetlag, Squalo read all of the reports that came, Levi shove his mustache, Lussuria knitted a sweater, Bel polished his knives, while Fran and Siel were chatting.

"So, Belphegor forced you to use this lame hat? Shesheshe.. As expected of the unstylish fake prince."

"Yes, my previous hat is very comfortable. But Bel-senpai forced me to wear this to symbolize that I replaced Mammon." Fran said it in monotone voice. Then, 3 knives flew to Fran and stabbed his frog hat. "Bel-senpai, It hurts." he said monotonously.

"No gossiping Froggy, tch." Bel continued polishing his knives. Rasiel pulled the knives from Fran's hat and threw it to Bel. Bel dodged it. "Shishishi, do you miss 'throwing knives' with me, Rasiel?"

"Shesheshe, sure. It brings back memories, doesn't it? Wanna have a round, Belphegor?"

"A prince never rejects a challenge, shishi.." Bel grinned widely.

"Dare to bet on it?" Rasiel was also grinned.

"Of course."

"If I win, Fran will be my servant for the rest of the mission. If you win, I won't take Fran. Deal?"

"Hey, don't pull me into this. I don't want anyt-"

"Deal."

"Hey!" Fran lost his monotone voice.

* * *

_After 1 hour..._

"Shesheshe, as expected, the King always wins." Rasiel laughed proudly.

"Tch. This is just a coincidence." Said Bel.

"So, Fran will be my servant starting from now."

"Whatever, Froggy is my servant forever. He can be your servant for the mission, but afterwards, he's mine again."

Fran talked to himself in his mind, '_Since when I've been Bel-senpai's servant?_'

"Shesheshe, You can say anything, Belphegor. And Fran, as your mas-"

"Wait, I haven't agreed about this." Fran cut Rasiel's line.

"Too late Fran. You're the bet, we have agreed and I'm the winner here. You must follow my order."

"But..." He looked at the depressed-Bel's face. "But I ne-," Fran just got an idea. "Ah, never mind. So, what's your order, Rasiel-sama?" Fran said it in monotone voice. He could see the angry Bel surrounded by his murderous aura, not far from him.

"Hmm.. Let's see.." Said Rasiel before thinking. "I ask you, ah no, I command you to guard my sleep tonight. Interesting, isn't it?."

"Why would I bother to stay awake just to guard you sleeping? You just have to lock the door, right?"

"Shishishi.. Your servant clearly refuses to obey your command, dear master-_san_." Bel laughed like crazy.

"Shut up, Bel! Listen, Froggy, I will kill you if you keep doing this."

"Ah. I forgot that I'm your servant, master."

"Seriously, it hasn't been 5 minutes since the duel over!" Rasiel said angrily.

"You know, this big-useless-frog-like-hat is making my brain works slowly. I want to take it off so badly, but the fake prince seems to enjoy my suffering."

"Don't call me _fake_, Froggy, cause I'm the real one." Bel's grin vanished.

"Is that true, Rasiel-sama?" Fran asked.

"Oh, he's fake until I become the king. Usheshe.."

"Your mad twin had clarificated it, Bel-senpai."

Three more knives flew to Fran's hoodie.

"Nee, Froggy, follow me." Said Rasiel as he walked out of the mansion. Fran followed him in an instant.

Bel murmured, "Che, why doesn't he at least ask him where they about to go. Hmph."

"Are you curious what will they do, Bel-chan~?" Lussuria appeared behind Bel's chair out of the blue.

"Oh shit! Hell no, Lussuria!" Bel left Lussuria alone. He's going to another peace room where no one wouldn't ever come in.

Bel sighed, and started to talk to himself again. "It feels so damn peace without him now. It's good that I lost on the duel, so Rasiel took him." Bel cheered himself.

"Rasiel took who?" Levi's broken voice filling the whole room and his presence made Bel very surprised.

"Holy shit! Levi! Since when you're here? Damn, your ugliness made me surprised like hell."

"Hey, that's so mean, Bel. I've been here since we arrived."

Bel lowered his voice and said, "That's gross."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going outside."

"Can you tell me what's boss doing now before you go?"

"He's sleeping like a baby."

"Oh, that's so cute of him."

"You're so disgusting, Levi!" Bel banged the door.

Finally, Bel got to his room, but he got bored easily. So he just watched the tv.

* * *

"Hey Froggy, what do you think of Bel?" Ask Rasiel to Fran.

"Just a mere senpai." Fran said with monotone voice.

"Really? What if he dies during the mission?"

"I haven't thought about it."

"I see. As a peasant, you must get a taxi for me."

"Where will we go again?"

"The mansion. I'm tired."

"For real? It's just a kilometer away from the mansion."

"Obey me." Rasiel tilt his head.

"Not this time. I'm going to leave you here, easy-tired o' senpai."

"As if you can leave your master." Rasiel said while seeing towards Fran again, but Fran's not there anymore.

"Dammit, you filthy toad! I'm not gonna forgive you!" Rasiel shout out loudly.

* * *

Fran entered the mansion. The first person he saw was Belphegor.

"Hi, senpai.. It's been a long time." Fran waved to Bel.

"Ushishi.. Missing your real master, do you?"

"Not even a bit."

"So, where's your fake master?"

"He's going to get a taxi."

"I'm surprised he'd let you go."

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Fran said as he wasn't the one who planned this.

* * *

After several hours, Rasiel arrived at the mansion with murderous aura.

"Oh, how did you managed to get here by yourself, Rasiel-sama?" Ask Fran.

"Damn you.. As a master, I will never forgive you! Don't you know how hard it is to get a taxi from that unpopular street? And with my bad luck, I didn't bring my phone with me! So I was waiting and waiting, until a peasant's car coming towards me. I waved to the peasant, and he finally agreed to take me back to the mansion after a looong negotiation we had. I had to pay him $ 500 even though that car is the worst vehicle I ever rode!" Rasiel gave the answer in detail.

"Oaaahmm.." Fran yawned. He didn't listen to Rasiel anyway, he focused to the tv program that showed _How to be a Great Magician Show._

"Ah.. This show isn't as good as I predicted." Fran said monotonously as nothing came into his ears.

"Oi, Fran! Are you listening to me?" L-shaped angle formed on Siel's veins.

"Oh? Rasiel-sama, welcome home."

"So you didn't? Graaaah!"

Bel who eavesdropped from his room was jealous to them. '_Seems like they'__re__ having fun. The prince wants to have fun too,_' thought Bel.

* * *

_In the meeting room._

_"_So! We will do this mission, starting from tomorrow at 3AM in the morning. Everybody get to sleep now, we're gonna have a very long and tiring day tomorrow. Dismissed!" Squalo announced to all members of Varia and also Rasiel.

There were only Bel and Siel left in that room. "3AM in the morning, eh? You must be tired bacause your servant fooled you, ushishishi.."

Siel sarcastically replied, "I'm gonna kill you for sure, _dear brother_."

"You won't have time to kill me because I'm gonna kill you first. Shishishi.."

* * *

_3AM in the morning. All of Varia members fought, except for Lussuria. He watched the mansion and treated the injured men. And Xanxus, he was waiting on his room, sleeping._

"Scontro di Squalo!" Squalo attacked a half of the enemies in a row.

Levi flew with his ray . "Levi Volta!" He attacked the enemies around him.

"Pipistrello Tempesta!", "Visone Tempesta!", Rasiel and Bel joined forces unpurposedly and defeated the rest of the enemies.

"VOII! This battle isn't as exciting as I thought! I'm disappointed!" Squalo whined.

"You're not the only one who got disappointed, captain shark." Bel grinned. "But it _will _be much more interesting, ushishi.." Bel said as he threw knives covered with storm flame towards Rasiel.

Rasiel who didn't know what was Bel doing, scratched by Bel's knife on his cheek. "So it has begun, eh?"

"VOOOIII! You two, stop it!" Squalo shouted.

"Yeah, stupid senpais, stop it. Oh, but if you want to keep fighting, don't get me into the bet again." Fran said monotonously.

"VOII! What are you talking about, Fran? You should stop them!"

Ignoring Squalo and Fran, Bel and Rasiel still fighting each other. Blood and scratches covered their bodies. Levi tried to stop them but ended up being stabbed by their knives.

"VOII! You two! We're here to do the mission!" Squalo shouted at them.

"Bel-senpai and Siel-senpai are stupid senpais." Fran said in monotone. Bel and Siel went silence and threw some knives to Fran. After that they continued their fighting. "Ah, as expected. They're stupid twin senpais."

The mission succeeded because the enemies scared to Bel and Siel. But their fight hadn't finished. Squalo and Fran tried to stop them countless times (Levi has passed out) but they ignored them countless times. Finally, they got exhausted.

"What's wrong, _dear brother_? Wanna take a rest?" They breathed inconsistently.

"Shesheshe.. Just tell me if you want, Belphe-ugh!" Rasiel felt pain on his stomach. Yes, Bel's knife perfectly stabbed him since Rasiel is too tired and sleepy.

"Senpai, we must get back to the mansion. Our mission has finished." Fran tried to remind them monotonously, seeing Rasiel couldn't stand up. Bel couldn't stand up too, because he had lost his energy. Squalo helped Siel to walk (and brought the unconscious Levi, too) while Fran helped Bel.

"Hey, Fran! You go first! Tell Lussuria to come here!" Fran nodded and brought Bel to the mansion.

"Okay, cap'n shark." Fran answered as he walked slowly to the mansion. "_Itai, _so heavy." Bel couldn't say a word. So he kept his mouth closed and let Fran say what he want.

"VOII! Please hurry! It's gonna rain!"

Fran ignored Squalo. He knew he was trying the best to bring Bel to the mansion.

"Yes, yes, Rain-man."

"VOII! I'm not Rain-man!"

"I didn't mean _that_ Rain-man, I mean- nevermind. Okay, I'll just change it to Rain-boy then."

"VOIIII!" Squalo's anger passed through his shout.

Fran brought Bel and went to the mansion. '_I guess they will start the third round as the final battle, tomorrow.'_

_**To be continued...**_

**Review, review! Tehehe :D**


End file.
